


Irreversible

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoiler Spiderman Homecoming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: Spoiler de Spiderman homecoming.×La silla que el Capitán sostenía crujió y un pedazo de madera cayó pulverizado al suelo.—Steve, ¿qué sucede? Oh... —la respuesta llegó del silencio absoluto— ¡estas enamorado de Stark!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto contiene spoilers de Spiderman homecoming, si lees sin haber visto la película es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. 
> 
> No acepto quejas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

La multitud de periodistas a las afueras del nuevo complejo de los Vengadores llenaba cada trasmisión de televisión con su imponente imagen; cadena nacional. Tony Stark tenía un anuncio que hacer y Pepper Potts estaba involucrada. Los múltiples murmullos y disparos fotografícos fueron silenciados cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió y dio paso a Potts seguida de Iron Man.

—¡Sr. Stark! ¡Sr. Stark! —un periodista con un micrófono de la _CNN_ se acercó a los pies del escenario en busca del superheroe con suma urgencia —. ¿Por qué decidió vender la Torre Stark? ¿Es a causa de los acuerdos?— otro reportero se acercó e interrumpió —. ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?

  
—Hey, hey, silencio chicos, no vengo a hablar de eso —Tony hizo una pausa y tomó la mano de Pepper Potts—. Es un asunto más personal, si saben a lo que me refiero...

Los flash estallaron, cegandolos por instantes hasta que alzó su mano libre, pidiendo calma.

—Sucede que Tony Stark dejará de... —declaró en tercera persona con lentitud, a propósito y Pepper a su lado rió a causa de la impaciencia de los periodistas, torturados por su novio —...ser un afamado _Playboy_.

—Asi es. En unos meses Tony y yo nos casamos. —Potts completó.

Enseñaron el lujoso anillo que Happy después de tantos años había guardado y lo que procedió después de semejantes palabras fueron exclamaciones de sorpresa, disparos fotografícos, gritos y luego el _caos_.

Al igual que en _Wakanda_ , en dónde Steve Rogers yacía petrificado frente a la televisión.

—¿Steve?

La silla que el Capitán sostenía crujió y un pedazo de madera cayó pulverizado al suelo.

  
—Steve, ¿qué sucede? Oh... —la respuesta llegó del silencio absoluto— ¡estas enamorado de Stark!

Fue la exclamación impresionada de Bucky Barnes al contemplar el rostro pálido y las pupilas sopladas en ira del soldado. Reconocía un ataque de celos en este y en el siglo pasado.

 

 


	2. 2

— _"Señor Stark, lo llama el Rey de Wakanda"_ —La voz de Friday resonó en su taller, mientras realizaba mejoras significativas a su armadura.  
—¿Qué quiere? —respondió sin siquiera pestañear. No tenía problemas con T'Challa, sin embargo, si había un resentimiento en él hacía todos los que sentía lo habían traicionado meses atrás.

— _"Tony, necesito hablar de algo urgente contigo"_ —La voz de T'Challa fue ahora la que suplantó a Friday, una pantalla holográfica apareció ante él con su imagen, era una videollamada.  
—¿Urgente? —preguntó mientras colocaba un líquido en su armadura. No levantó la mirada. —Dime —dijo y un suspiro pesado provino de la pantalla.

— _"Es necesario que vengas a Wakanda, no puedo tratarlo por estos medios"_

Finalmente Tony levantó la mirada, dejando las herramientas sobre la mesa de trabajo. —Puedes decirlo con total libertad, sabes que aquí nada puede ser rastreado, T'Challa —se quitó los guantes y agregó —No voy a pisar Wakanda —la mirada del Rey lució todavía más preocupada.

Apenas había pasado media hora tras la llamada y ya estaba sobrevolando Wakanda en su armadura, aún reacio ante la invitación del Rey, pero tenía idea de lo que trataba aquella preocupación de T'Challa... Al parecer no era el único que había notado ciertas situaciones que podrían considerarse como una alerta para ellos. Descendió tras ver la presencia de las **_Dora Milaje*_** , sin nadie familiar en los alrededores, al parecer estaban informadas sobre su llegada, puesto que se formaron para recibirlo e indicarle que las siguiese una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra.

—————

Decir que los últimos meses habían sido un huracan de sucesos era poco. La guerra había acabado pero una lucha todavía más grande se mantenía y succionaba fuerzas por todos lados.  
El matiz de grises lo agobiaba, el bien y el mal entremezclados, aquello lo confundía, él mismo había cambiado, mutado junto con ese nuevo mundo.  
Una humanidad diferente a la que había conocido en los años 40, pero igual de cierto modo, al mismo tiempo. La diferencia profunda radicaba en que ahora las dificultades eran diferentes, más complicadas, y las ventajas también. Si los enemigos eran poderosos, quienes los combatían también. Los humanos ya no era indefensos seres fáciles de ser aplastados y Steve Rogers ya no era un hombre que respetara al gobierno de los Estados Unidos sólo por quienes eran, no, ya no.

Tony se iba a casar, aquello parecía un sueño irrisorio.

Si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos la transmisión de la bomba mediática habría creído que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte de la prensa rosa, pero no, ahí estaba Tony Stark junto a Pepper Potts en el video que habían repetido las últimas semanas, ambos con una sonrisa brillante, enfrentando a las cámaras. La imagen se repetía una y otra vez mientras los conductores de televisión hablaban sin parar sobre la grabación, comentando los detalles banales del acontecimiento.

— _ **"¿Qué se sentirá llevar un anillo de 12.6 millones de dólares, John?"**_

— ** _"No lo sé Jennifer, nunca me han dado uno, pero sí estoy seguro de que ese diamante tiene un peso considerable que hará doler el dedo de la futura señora Stark."_**

**_—"Oh, ¡qué bien se oye! ¡las mujeres del mundo estarán de duelo un buen tiempo! ¡Iron Man se nos casa!"_ **

Fue el mismo Steve quien acabó con su auto tortura apagando el aparato de transmisión satélital. Profirió un suspiro y apegó su atención en el paisaje selvático de Wakanda. Más allá del verde, el abismo se presentaba. ¿Cómo una vista hermosa podía ser así de peligrosa? Como el amor. Maravilloso si madura bien y crece, pero un dolor suicida si se marchita y te envenena el corazón.

— _“Iron Man ya está aquí, ya fueron a recibirlo, te quiero allí junto a los demás en 15 minutos”_

Steve salió de su ensoñación y asintió al mensaje holográfico.

Él no quería molestar a Tony, ellos mismos podían encargarse de las armas y el tráfico. El hombre no necesitaba más sobre su espalda. Tenía un futuro por delante con esa mujer.

Hizo a un lado toda posible traba personal y se preparó para asistir a la reunión de emergencia.

En el camino Sam y Natasha se le unieron, Bucky tenía cita médica, estaría ausente de forma oportuna. Para cuando llegó al lugar señalado por el Rey de Wakanda sus entrañas temblaron.  
_______________

Tony fue escoltado por las Dora Milaje durante todo el trayecto hacía las instalaciones del Rey de Wakanda, y sólo una de ellas terminó por guiarlo en su interior, a la sala de juntas donde era esperado, después de todo el lugar no era familiar para él.  
No se quitó la armadura, aquello lo hacía sentir ligeramente más seguro por si se encontraba a alguien conocido en los pasillos. Alguien... indeseado.

Finalmente entró al salón indicado, respirando aliviado al ver que solamente se encontraba T'Challa presente, después de todo se trataba de una charla frente a frente entre ellos dos, o eso era lo que creía hasta el momento.

—T'Challa... Tiempo sin verte —formuló la frase con su voz metalizada, para de inmediato abrir el casco de su armadura, una leve pero forzada sonrisa asomó al darle la mano a modo de saludo.

—Bienvenido, Tony. Es un tema necesario de tratar, pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido, seguimos siendo superhéroes  y el planeta sigue estando en peligro

Asintió ante las acertadas palabras de Pantera Negra, suavizándose un poco recién entonces. —Bien, lo entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando lo suficiente para requerirme aquí? —Estuvo apunto de retirar su armadura y tomar asiento, cuando las puertas de ingreso al salón se abrieron de par en par, sintió su corazón detenerse en cuanto vio entrar a Sam, seguido por Natasha y finalmente, Steve.  
Fueron unos breves segundos en los que lo vio, notando sus cambios y su expresión se descompuso. De inmediato regresó su mirada a T'Challa, tragando pesado, frunciendo el ceño al verlo a los ojos, reprochándole con la mirada el que le hubiese hecho aquello, mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó Steve Rogers y sus ojos buscaron con cierta ansiedad la armadura de quien fue su mejor amigo.

Steve sintió la mirada de Iron Man clavada en su persona y la sostuvo, tan breve que fue como si no lo hubiera hecho.  
Tomó asiento alrededor de la amplia mesa, entremedio de Sam y Natasha.  
No volvió a mirar a Tony. No pretendía incomodarlo y eso había sido demostrado horas antes en sus palabras para con T'Challa. No quería que llamaran a Tony ni lo convocarán a venir.

—Buenas tardes.... —saludó Iron Man sin volver a mirarlos, sus ojos fijos en el Rey de Wakanda. Olvidó por completo el quitarse la armadura para tomar asiento, eligiendo el lado más lejano a la puerta de ingreso. Lo único que le faltaba era ver entrar al Soldado de Invierno —Ya que la junta ha sido grupal... Díganme que sucede, tengo mucho que hacer —Habló con seriedad, directo al punto. No tenía ganas de socializar, no así.

—Estamos aquí por el asunto de las armas. Es un tema que trasciende en el contexto global por la peligrosidad de la tecnología alienigena —resumió T'Challa y Steve asintió —Necesitamos de tu apoyo, Iron Man —agregó el Rey.

Tony escuchó atento a las palabras de T'Challa, al parecer los rumores sobre el armamento alienigena era una realidad, sin embargo se había enterado de ello de forma reciente —Entiendo. Sé que es muy peligroso si cae en manos equivocadas, o mejor dicho, en manos de quien sea... ¿Tienen idea de en que países está ocurriendo esto o es algo que podría ser en cualquier parte del mundo? —Preguntó profesional, pero aún tenso a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse cuerdo  y calmado, al menos en su exterior, mientras por dentro sentía un nudo molesto en el pecho. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a sus ex compañeros y por ello sabía que Steve estaba sentado en medio, más no demostró interés en volver a hacer contacto visual.

—T'Challa... Hay algo más que me ha estado inquietando y no sé si lo sepas o si tiene que ver con este asunto de las armas... Es decir, podría estar relacionado, pero uno de mis satélites registró la destrucción de un planeta algo cercano a la Tierra. No dejé que la información trascendiera, o... —tomó aire —Podría provocar una alarma mundial. Creo que además de revisar las armas, hay que descubrir que se traen quienes las obtienen, de quien las obtienen y ver que está ocurriendo en el espacio. Sé que no todos podemos ir allá, pero podría ser necesario.

Steve oyó atento las palabras de Tony y su mente se repletó del análisis mental de las consultas hechas por Iron Man y de los hechos descritos. La información coincidía pero existían ciertos puntos en los que ambas versiones tenían un lado en blanco, en donde la información faltaba y los restringida de poder conocer la verdad del tráfico de armas.

— _Siria, el Líbano y USA_ , si mal no recuerdo _Spider-Man_ se encargó de solucionarlo en este último. Salió en las noticias —habló Steve después de un momento respetuoso de silencio, y ya que nadie más se sumó a la aclaración, agregó —En cuanto al planeta no tengo conocimiento, tal vez mis compañeros sepan algo, en cuanto volvimos de la misión no tuve tiempo de consultar el Internet, me requirieron de inmediato en los laboratorios —evitó a toda costa mencionar a James Barnes, no era necesario.

Tony se sintió abstraído, la voz de Steve retumbó en sus oídos en los instantes en que este tomó la palabra... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin escucharla? Escuchó tratando de dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos que no cabían a estas alturas, o al menos eso fue lo que se repitió mentalmente un par de veces  
—No está en internet, no permití que la información pasara, como dije puede causar conmoción innecesaria si no se sabe con claridad lo que pasó...

—¿T'Challa? ¿Sabes algo del planeta? ¿Era habitado? —consultó Sam Wilson, preocupado. El rey de Wakanda no tardó en responder a todos. —Si hablamos de "cercano a la tierra" son varios años luz de distancia, claro. Y sí, Falcón, me temo que sí. Era un planeta habitado por una población aborigen, en vías de desarrollo evolutivo. Fue reducido a polvo estelar, es mínimo lo que se puede investigar con esos vestigios incipientes. Por lo tanto, no hay visible conexión al tráfico aquí en la tierra.

Steve, Sam y Natasha asintieron. T'Challa continuó. —Sería oportuno si te unes a las investigaciones, de preferencia investigaciones de campo, eres bueno hallando y uniendo cabos sueltos. Sin olvidar mencionar tu experiencia en Gulmira - Afganistán, recuperando armas.

Su mirada seguía fija al frente, por momentos sobre T'Challa. La pregunta que Sam hizo, había logrado que finalmente el Rey de Wakanda opinara sobre el tema. Él sabía perfectamente que con la tecnología de Wakanda era imposible que pasara desapercibido aquello. —Quizás no tenga nada que ver con el tráfico de armas, pero T'Challa, presiento que esta destrucción no va a quedar así... Sería bueno estar atentos a lo que pase en el universo y si llega a ocurrir alguna situación similar. No siento que haya sido algo natural, hay que procurar en lo posible analizarlo.  
¿Quienes irán a las investigaciones de campo en esos países? —Preguntó de inmediato, tensando la mandíbula.

—Todos ustedes. Los cuatro son necesarios en esta investigación, a la falta de uno podría no ser tan eficaz la misión y es posible un daño irreparable, Tony. Se trata de salvar inocentes.

Las palabras de T'Challa lo hicieron frotar su entrecejo, pero terminó por asentir a pesar de no emitir palabra alguna.

—Cada uno de nosotros cumple un papel esencial a la hora de ejecutar los planes para erradicar el tráfico de armas Chitauri —habló Steve hacia todos una vez que T'Challa terminó de explicar y Tony guardó silencio —... Así que sería estupendo contar con la presencia de todos aquí en la reunión.

Tony se mantuvo en silencio mientras Steve tomaba la palabra e incluso permaneció así algunos segundos más a pesar de que quería hablar. Trataba de mantenerse cuerdo y relajado en la reunión, pero estaba  cansado con la situación, sentía cierta pesadez y aún la molestia de aquella reunión premeditada y oculta para él.  —Bien ¿Cuando iniciaría todo esto? Tengo cosas pendientes —Habló recién, dirigiéndose a T'Challa.

—Mañana por la noche si queremos llegar de madrugada allá y tomarlos por sorpresa debemos considerar la diferencia horaria, —Explicó T'Challa, solemne—, Si lo prefieres Iron Man, y nuestras instalaciones son cómodas y dignas de ti, puedes quedarte hasta entonces, sino te esperamos mañana. La hora exacta se te enviará con tiempo. Ya con esto doy por terminada la reunión.

Tony escuchó las palabras del Rey de Wakanda, mientras su miraba finalmente se posaba en una pared lejana al oír que sería más pronto de lo esperado por él, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de la humanidad, no era por nada más que eso. —Prefiero regresar y volver mañana —Respondió sin darle si quiera una pensada, sabía bien que no era del todo bienvenido por los presentes tras lo ocurrido, tampoco quería mantenerse encerrado en la habitación que le fuese dada y mucho menos cruzarse con el Soldado de Invierno por los pasillos, porque sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí.

Steve abrió sus labios para despedirse una vez que todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala. —Fue bueno verte, Iron Man. —expresó con educación y precaución. No se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre. Recién luego de esa corta frase se retiró junto con los demás. Tenía que ayudar a Bucky con su entrenamiento.

Tony no respondió ante las palabras de Steve, permaneció en absoluto silencio a pesar de que su mirada se desvió un instante hacía él, casi de reojo, pero logró controlarlo tras tomar aire de forma profunda —Hasta luego —Fue todo lo que dijo y de manera general. Esperó a que todos abandonasen el salón para suspirar pesadamente y mirar a T'Challa una vez más a los ojos —No se que pretendías lograr con esto... Pero difícilmente va a funcionar más allá de lo profesional —Aclaró a Pantera Negra quien apretó sus labios con una ligerísima sonrisa

— Descansa Tony, es necesario para lo que vendrá.

Iron Man volvió a colocarse el casco de su traje y tal como ingresó, fue escoltado a la salida, para así dirigirse a su hogar en Nueva York.

___________

* _Dora Milaje: Son un equipo de mujeres que sirven como fuerzas especiales para la nación africana de Wakanda._


End file.
